1. Field of the Invention
Battery packaging construction of the type wherein a flat battery is surrounded with various layers of protective material, and may be secured to a rigid base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With batteries and particularly those of the solid state lithium metal type there are several goals to be achieved. The completed battery must be lightweight, and must withstand design shocks which result from shipping, storing and use. The packaging materials must be inexpensive and easily applied to the battery, must not react with the battery component materials, and produce a package that can be inexpensively assembled on production machinery. The most common types of packaging usually include an outer shell of stainless steel which surrounds the battery components. While the stainless shell construction is satisfactory in many respects it is bulky and expensive, results in increased weight, and does not provide adequate sealing. The battery packaging construction of the invention does not suffer from thhe prior art problems and provides many positive advantages.